Nerdluckette Cherish
Cherryania (better known as "Cherry") is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About her Cherry was born on April 21, 1994 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Nawt and Nawtenia. She is a light red female Nerdluck with blue eyes, who wears a yellow ribbon on her head. Cherry is a computer nut with a passion for science, who absorbs knowledge like a sponge, and is the least diligent of the five in her laser gun practices. She is quiet, a good listener, and smart, she enjoys mathematics, computers, desktop publishing, and science as her hobbies. She is also the smartest of the group, since she prefers to use her intellect to solve conflicts, rather than violence, and is quiet, withdrawn, and watches her surroundings a lot more than she interacts with them. Cherry thinks too much and feels guilt for things that she shouldn't. Also, because of the fact that she's always off doing an experiment, what she lacks in brawn, she makes up in brains. Cherry can decipher an enemy's fighting style and then know how to defeat them or whether to run. She has raw emotions because she is calm, and not easily ruffled. She is in a steady relationship with her boyfriend, Mango, the son of Pound and Pumpkin. Cherry loves Mango, is even supportive of his warrior personality, and is the only one, who can get her boyfriend to change his mind about a subject. She is a bubbly, wildly animated, wonderful Nerdluck, who hides beneath a shy exterior. Family Nawt (father) Nawtenia (mother) Razz (brother) Ruby (sister) Apple (brother) Dawt (uncle) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Penny, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the fairy godmother, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jax Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Adam, Sabrina, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Alan, Sasha, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Sunny, Cherry, Meeki, Leena, Lavender, Lemon, and Vina.png|The Nerdluckettes The nerdluckettes and Chocolate.png|The Nerdluckettes and Chocolate Nawtenia + kids.png|Nawtenia with Cherry and Apple Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Red characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists